Awake Too Long
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Moblit nunca le diría a Hanji que era más que respeto y fascinación lo que sentía por ella, pero no le importaba. Tenían algo en común, solo ellos dos, y no iba a romper ese vínculo por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por el beso que se moría de ganas de darle. One-shot.


_Creo que hace cosa de un mes y medio que no me pasaba por aquí, desde que terminó "Wanderer Heroes". He tenido un periodo de sequía en el que era incapaz de escribir nada, lo cual ha sido horrible porque tengo muchísimas cosas que entregar. Pero parece que ya ha terminado *cruza los dedos*._

_Esto es un pequeño experimento que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. El título está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de Rise Against, un tema maravilloso de su último disco "The Black Market" (no, no gano nada haciéndoles publicidad pero amo ese grupo). Espero que os guste._

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>El cuarto estaba completamente hecho un desastre. La expresión "patas arriba" se quedaba ridícula para alcanzar a describir el deplorable estado de la estancia. Montones de ropa, no se sabía si sucia o limpia (quizá una mezcla de ambas), tirados por todos lados; pilas de papeles que parecían querer competir en altura con las murallas, tan inestables que era imposible saber cómo no terminaban desperdigados por el suelo con las ocasionales ráfagas de viento que entraban por la ventana medio abierta; platos y vasos sin fregar acumulados desde hacía por lo menos una semana (en muy raras ocasiones se veía a la líder de escuadrón compartir comedor con los demás reclutas); incluso un par de cuchillas del equipo reglamentario que descansaban, aparentemente inofensivas, en uno de los rincones.<p>

El panorama era suficiente para desesperar a cualquiera, pero no a Moblit Berner. El soldado se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta un minuto, analizando con la mirada aquella calamidad, organizando en su cabeza cuál era el lugar apropiado para cada cosa antes de empezar a hacerlo con sus manos. Dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lo primero que hizo fue dividir la ropa sucia y la limpia en dos montones diferenciados. Dejó la sucia apartada para llevarla más tarde a la lavandería, mientras que la limpia la recogió, sacudió y dobló cuidadosamente. Después reparó en las cuchillas y murmurando un casi imperceptible "imprudente" las cogió con mucho cuidado y las guardó donde debían estar, en un pequeño armario, junto al resto de elementos del equipo de maniobras. Tras ello, agrupó los distintos utensilios de vajilla para llevarlos a la cocina. Todo ello lo hizo con disposición y diligencia, sin una sola protesta y sin que nadie se lo ordenara.

El aire frío de la noche soplaba ahora con más intensidad, lo que provocó que el postigo abierto de la ventana golpease contra el contrario; que se mantenía cerrado. Se acercó a ella para poner fin al molesto sonido y de paso caldear un poco el ambiente en la habitación. La ventana se encontraba justo enfrente del escritorio. Y cuando sus ojos color avellana se posaron sobre el mueble, le envolvió un aura de ternura.

La líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la improvisada almohada que formaban sus manos entrelazadas. Algunos mechones de cabello castaño oscuro se habían escapado de su peinado, consistente en una coleta alta, y le caían sobre el rostro. Tenía la espalda encorvada en una posición que a primera vista parecía incómoda, pero su expresión relajada y tranquila sugería justo lo contrario. Debía estar sumida en un profundo sueño, porque no se había inmutado con las idas y venidas de su subordinado por la habitación.

A Moblit se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro sin poder evitarlo. Se acercó hasta su posición para apartarle el pelo de la cara, rozando su frente con las yemas de los dedos con mucha suavidad. Después le quitó las gafas, ligeramente ladeadas y caídas sobre su nariz recta. Las dejó en una esquina de la mesa y entonces se percató de los enormes montones de documentos que amenazaban con caer en avalancha sobre ella, por lo que durante un rato se dedicó a ordenarlos. Pero antes, cogió una manta que se encontraba medio caída en la cama y cubrió con ella los hombros de la mujer.

Con infinita paciencia, leyó y revisó cada documento, muchos de ellos con fecha de varias semanas atrás. Sin duda su superior había estado dando largas al comandante para no entregar todos esos informes a tiempo, porque siempre estaba mucho más ocupada con sus investigaciones y experimentos. A la luz de una única vela, fue rellenando los papeles que estaban incompletos, apartándolos en pilas más pequeñas y desechando aquellos que ya no servían. Le llevó más tiempo de lo que había pensado y para cuando acabó, era noche cerrada y le escocían los ojos. Pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena: cuando Hanji despertara, se encontraría con todo el trabajo terminado. Ese simple pensamiento lo llenaba de satisfacción. Ella podía habérselo ordenado, incluso pedido, y él lo habría hecho; pero no fue así. A pesar de que muchos (empezando por el capitán Levi) la tacharan de irresponsable, no lo era en absoluto. Sabía que el papeleo era responsabilidad suya, y a pesar de que se acumulaba día tras día en su mesa había decidido cargar con ello en lugar de traspasar esa competencia a cualquier subordinado. Eso era, para él, digno de admiración.

El soldado ladeó la cabeza dos veces, provocando un crujido en las vértebras de su cuello, y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza; sentía los hombros cargados. Ignorando el cansancio, revisó por última vez el cuarto para asegurarse de que no se había dejado nada por hacer. Por fin, tras todo su arduo esfuerzo, parecía un recinto habitable y no un lugar por el que acabara de corretear un titán, destrozando todo a su paso.

Ya solo le faltaba una cosa. Rodeando el escritorio, tomó a Hanji en brazos; aunque la mujer era de una estatura y corpulencia medias, no le costó demasiado levantarla. No llegó a despertarse: apoyó la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro mientras balbuceaba algo, cómo no, sobre titanes. La dejó en la cama y la cubrió de nuevo con la manta; ella se hizo un ovillo instantáneamente, lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración pausada y regular.

Moblit se sentó al borde de la cama, observando a su superior mientras dormía. Podía haber aducido el cansancio después de la agotadora tarea que acababa de acometer o cualquier otra excusa, pero lo cierto era que solo quería contemplarla. Era un privilegio poder verla así, tan calmada, en quietud y sosiego; palabras que no formaban parte de su diccionario ni de su día a día.

Los demás soldados decían que era una persona extraña, que estaba loca, algunos de los novatos (y otros no tan nuevos) incluso le tenían un poco de miedo. Pero donde ellos veían eso él solo veía adrenalina, ímpetu, pasión por su trabajo. Hanji se entregaba a la humanidad de una forma que nadie comprendía (excepto tal vez el comandante Erwin Smith, por eso toleraba todas sus excentricidades y hasta de vez en cuando capturaba uno o dos titanes para ella). A Moblit le fascinaba todo de ella, empezando por ahí y terminando por el hecho de que fuera la única persona que había conocido que se molestaba por desentrañar los misterios del mundo en que vivían. Le parecía que había que tener mucho valor para enfrentarse a algo tan desconocido, y la admiraba mucho por ello.

Era consciente de que la mayor parte de sus compañeros le compadecían por el puesto que ostentaba. Si bien era cierto que tenía que lidiar con ciertas extravagancias de su carácter, o de su forma de hacer las cosas, o estar pendiente de ella cuando realizaban los experimentos para que no acabara con un miembro de menos, o recordarle sus otras tareas constantemente... en definitiva, si bien a veces parecía más un niñero que un ayudante (nada menos que subjefe de escuadrón, que no estaba nada mal), no cambiaría nada de ello ni aunque le ofrecieran el puesto de comandante, o una vida tranquila en la fortaleza más inexpugnable de Sina, o el mismísimo trono de rey de la humanidad. Se había propuesto seguir al lado de Hanji hasta el final, también quería aprender más sobre esa realidad tan esquiva a la que estaban atados y que a nadie parecía importarle salvo a ellos dos. Tenían algo en común, y eso para Moblit Berner valía más que cualquier tesoro dentro o fuera de las murallas.

Bien sabía que nunca le diría que era más que respeto y fascinación lo que sentía por ella, pero no le importaba. A veces incluso pensaba que lo sabía: no se limitaba a cumplir con sus funciones, adoraba cuidarla y por más insensata que pudiera ser, le tenía tanto cariño que hasta a él le resultaba obvio. No tenían una relación estándar de superior y subordinado, pero los dos estaban cómodos en ese vínculo de franqueza y confianza que habían desarrollado. Y eso Moblit no iba a romperlo por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por el beso que se moría de ganas de darle y que le había hecho inclinarse inconscientemente hacia su rostro mientras divagaba sobre todo ello, sentado a su lado en la cama.

Parpadeó dos veces, aclarando sus ideas. Luego, se le escapó una sonrisa mustia y le regaló una ligera caricia en la mejilla antes de levantarse, coger la pila de ropa sucia y los cacharros, apagar la vela y salir del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Hanji se quedó durmiendo tranquilamente, sin nada que alterase su descanso.

A la mañana siguiente, a la líder de escuadrón le costó un momento ubicarse cuando se despertó. Su habitación parecía otra, tan distinta estaba que se preguntó si alguien no la habría llevado a otro sitio mientras dormía. Finalmente se convenció de que no, pero habían limpiado y recogido hasta dejarla tan impoluta que costaba reconocerla.

Se levantó de la cama, buscó sus gafas y se encontró con una taza de café recién hecho encima de la mesa. Cogió la bebida caliente, que desprendía un agradable aroma, con ambas manos, y se giró hacia la ventana. Pensaba en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, aún vívido en su mente pero que se iba desvaneciendo con rapidez. Hubiera jurado que, en el último momento entre la inconsciencia y la realidad, había sentido la suave presión de unos labios acariciando los suyos...

* * *

><p><em>Creo que ya he comentado alguna vez que Hanji no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero sí me gusta la idea de esta pareja. Aunque más que como pareja, como "one-sided romance", que es lo que presento en este fic. Moblit es un personaje que se me hace muy simpático, creo que por debajo de todo su alocado carácter quiere mucho a Hanji y se preocupa muchísimo por ella. Me parece muy tierna la idea del soldado enamorado de su superior, no es algo novedoso pero en él veo a una persona sensata que comprende que tal vez ella no es el tipo de personas que estaría en una relación.<em>

_Ha sido cortito, apenas un one-shot, pero me ha servido para desbloquearme un poco de la crisis. Espero pronto volver a publicar más cosas como de costumbre. Y si os ha gustado este fic agradecería mucho que me dejéis un review para contarme lo que os apetezca. ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
